1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil burner of the wick ignition type, and more particularly to such an oil burner which is adapted to feed fuel oil to a combustion cylinder construction due to the suction of fuel oil by means of a wick and carry out the fire-extinguishing by means of a fire-extinguishing device incorporated therein.
2. Descripton of the Prior Art
The fire-extinguishing of an oil burner of the wick ignition type in which fuel oil is sucked up to a combustion cylinder construction by means of a wick has been conventionally carried out in some ways. One is to stop the supply of fuel oil by means of a valve while keeping a wick stationary. Another way is to downwardly move a wick to receive a wick in a wick receiving chamber, to thereby stop the vaporization of fuel oil from the wick. A further way is to shield the upper portion of a wick at which the vaporization of fuel oil is carried out to interrupt the supply of air to the wick.
Unfortunately, the conventiojnal fire-extinguishing ways described above each are adapted to gradually decrease the vaporization of fuel oil during the fire-extinguishing operation, to thereby fail to momentarily accomplish the vaporization of fuel oil at the fire-extinguishing operation because a wick is used. For example, the wick lowering way requires about ten seconds for completing the fire-extinguishing. Also, the wick shielding way causes the vaporization of fuel oil to subsequently continue for relatively long period of time time although it momentarily blankets the flame of a wick. Accordingly, a conventional oil burner of the wick ignition type fails to prevent the generation of bad odor due to the vaporization of fuel oil after the fire-extinguishing operation as well as during the operation.
In view of the foregoing, an oil burner was proposed by Kazuharu Nakamura et al which is constructed to utilize such a wick shielding way as described and suck unburned fuel oil gas in a closed chamber by means of a spring means in association with the fire-extinguishing operation, to thereby prevent the discharge of the fuel oil gas to the exterior and decrease time required for the fire-extinguishing. Such an oil burner is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 64905/1976, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2336/1973 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 66239/1973. However, the oil burner causes the generation of bad odor due to unburned fuel oil subsequently vaporized from a wick after the fire-extinguishing operation, because the suction of unburned fuel oil gas in the closed chamber is carried out in association with the fire-extinguishing operation.
Further, another oil burner was proposed which is constructed to suck unburned fuel oil gas by means of a suction pump driven by an ignition battery to substantially increase time for sucking the unburned gas, to thereby enhance the deodorization. However, such construction needs the replacement of the ignition battery every two or three months. Also, in the oil burner of such construction as well as the above-described conventional oil burner, the suction of unburned fuel oil gas during the fire-extinguishing operation carried out in an emergency such as earthquake has a close relationship to fire-extinguishing time, resulting in the fire-extinguishing time being substantially lengthened when the suction of the gas is incomplete. Further, in the oil burner of such construction, the discharge of air sucked together with unburned fuel oil gas to the exterior requires the removal of the unburned gas from the air. Otherwise, the discharge causes bad odor to be spread in a room.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop an oil burner which is capable of not only reducing fire-extinguishing time but preventing the generation of bad odor after the fire-extinguishing operation as well as during the operation.